


Possession

by ashinan



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashinan/pseuds/ashinan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve doesn't like the idea of sharing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

Steve slams him against the bathroom wall and Tony is already fighting to get Steve’s tie off, Steve’s fingers leaving bruises on his hips and pinning him with his body. Tony groans, bites at Steve’s lips, and scrambles to get the buttons through the ridiculous holes, wanting to feel skin beneath his hands, but Steve grabs his wrists and stops him, lips gentling and Tony can’t help the annoyed whine that leaves him.

“No, no, what you were doing was good, I liked that,” Tony says. Steve pulls back with a breath.

“Do you even know  _why_  we’re doing this?” Steve asks. He catches Tony’s earlobe between his teeth, worrying the skin and Tony’s mind gets stuck on the run through. He’s sure there were words, somewhere.

Right. “Yes. No? Maybe. Doesn’t matter, keep doing that. I’m sure we can get a quick fuck in before they come looking for us.” Tony arches as much into Steve as he can, fighting Steve’s hold but Steve just tightens his fingers. Tony glares at the side of his face.

“That man you were talking to,” Steve says, lips trailing down Tony’s neck. “He was trying to proposition you.”

“I’m sure he was,” Tony says. “I’m a very desirable man, if you haven’t noticed. I mean, I managed to seduce Captain America of all people; hell, I’ve even kept him interested for more than a night! I’d say I’m fucking golden.”

Steve bites him, hard, and Tony stutters out a breath. “Of course, if that wasn’t your point then I’m not golden at all. I am completely undesirable in every aspect and I don’t know what that man was thinking.”

Ignoring him, Steve sucks a bruise into the side of his neck, releasing one of Tony’s wrists to cover Tony’s mouth when he is unable to stop a groan from escaping. The fact that Steve does that, that no matter how much he thinks he’s muffling Tony when he’s really  _not_ , makes Tony groan louder to prove him wrong. Steve releases his other wrist to fight with the belt of his pants and Tony rakes his fingers through Steve’s hair.

He starts talking, just nonsense at first, and can feel Steve’s hand shaking from keeping him contained. Tony licks at his palm, eyes sliding shut when Steve finally manages to work a hand into his pants, fingers tight around his cock. Steve replaces his hand on Tony’s mouth with his lips, and starts up a punishing pace.

The pressure is almost too much and Tony scrambles at Steve’s shoulders, fighting for control but relinquishing it at the same time. It’s always delicious getting to this part, with Steve holding him down and taking on all the responsibility. It wipes the numbers from his mind, wraps up the graphs and quiets the statistics. Tony loses himself in the familiar swipe of Steve’s tongue and the rough pull of Steve’s hand, already feeling that tell-tale tingle in his lower spine. He arches, knows he’s going to come, when Steve stops moving.

Tony pulls back with a gasp, numbers shuffling by at a sluggish pace. Steve is watching him with bright eyes, a flush decorating the bridge of his nose. Tony wants to bite him. “Why did you stop?”

“You’re going to go back out there, remembering this,” Steve says. He catches the skin under Tony’s ear, worries it until it’s sore and red. He moves further down, leaving bites and marks everywhere Tony’s collar won’t cover. Tony groans. “You’re going to stand there and talk to that man and ignore the way he stares at your mouth, at the way he wants to undress you, because you’re _mine_ , Tony Stark. And if you ever forget it, I’ll just have to remind you, again and again.”

And then Steve steps back, taking away his heat and his lips and his fingers and Tony practically collapses against the door. Tony looks up at him, at the disheveled toss of his hair and the bright red of his lips, and knows everyone will put two and two together, especially coupled with the state Tony is most definitely in. Tony’s legs shake.

“I’ll see you out there,” Steve says, leaning forward for another deep kiss. Tony blinks when Steve pulls away, watches, dazed, as he leaves the restroom. He can see himself in the mirror across the way and scrubs at his neck. He looks like he was mauled by a tiger.

“All right, then,” he says, grinning. “Good to know I’m still golden.”

And he straightens himself up enough to face the media frenzy that is surely going to erupt.


End file.
